Promise
by Gothmary96
Summary: Le mal de l'amour. Elle était sa promise, mais le destin en a voulu autrement...


_**Bonjour à vous, mes chers amis.**_

_**Je me présente; Gothmary96 et ceci est une petite intro qui vous préparera à lire ma fiction qui porte le nom de Promise. Promise est une fiction sur Pansy et Drago, mais pour moi elle est profonde. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai un copain et que je l'aime de tout cœur. Je suis folle de lui et j'ai essayer de me glisser dans la peau de Pansy qui est folle amoureuse de Drago. J'ai essayé de transposer ce que je ressentirai si c'était pour moi quelque chose de réel... ça m'a fendu le cœur de l'écrire! En espérant que celle-ci vous plaira.**_

_**Merci à Riingo_chu de corriger mes fautes! Et un gros merci aussi à JK Rowling pour Harry Potter et ci! Je vous aime!**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Gothmary96**_

* * *

_**Promise**_

J'étais sa promise.

Il m'était destiné.

À moi, pas à elle, cette cruche de Greengass! Il l'a marié elle, à la vie, à la mort!

Et moi, aujourd'hui, je suis témoin de d'une telle connerie. Je n'avais aucun pouvoir, aucun moyen de tout arrêter, il était là face à cette pouffe en robe blanche, un sourire _FAUX_ accroché aux lèvres.

Je savais qu'il est faux car je connais bien Drago. Ou connaissait serait le mot juste car je suis…morte. Lors de la Grande Bataille, Hermione Granger m'a jeté un sort qui m'a paralysée et un géant m'a piétiné quelques instants plus tard.

Quand le mage eux bénit leur union, j'avais envie de le tuer d'un simple sort et d'irradier cette Astoria, à son tour. Il n'était pas à elle, mais à moi. Et leur baiser avait duré un temps fou! Comme si elle souhaitait seulement me narguer!

J'aurais dû être là, devant l'hôtel à fixer cet homme au regard de braise et au visage angélique. Mais non, et tout ça à cause d'une _putain_ de Sang-de-bourbe!

La réception fut de courte durée.

Quand Drago passa la porte de son tout nouveau manoir, avec sa putain accroché au cou, je fulminai. Riant comme une greluche de collégienne, Drago lui offrit un sourire amusé et ils montèrent à l'étage, à la chambre.

En touchant les draps de soi, Astoria attira son cher et tendre époux sur elle. Elle tira sur sa cravate noire et Drago s'appuya sur ses avant-bras et commença à embrasser la brune avec une folle ardeur et une intensité bestiale. IL LUI BOUFFAIT PRATIQUEMENT LA BOUCHE!

L'envie de régurgiter me passa à l'esprit, mais rien ne sorti de moi. Normal pour un fantôme!

Soupirant comme une chienne en chaleur, Astoria agrippa fermement la chevelure platine du blond et le fit descendre vers son cou. Brusqué, mais agréablement excité, Drago commença à mordiller le cou de la brune qui gloussait sous lui. Lentement, mais surement, je la vit descendre ses mains squelettiques vers le pantalon de MON homme! Elle défit sa ceinture et sa fermeture éclair avant de glisser une main vers la bosse assez proéminente du beau blond. Elle continua de caresser le tissu de son boxer avant de finalement la glisser dessous…

Ce fut le moment où je m'adossai contre le mur, en essayant de ne pas passer à travers. Incroyablement, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je les laissées couler, me mordre la peau de leur chaleur et de leur moiteur. Pour une fois dans ma « _vie_ », je pouvais pleurer! Personne ne me voyait ou ne m'entendait! J'étais morte, _putain_!

Un cri aigu me ramena à la triste et médiocre réalité au quelle j'assistais.

Le pire c'était que je ne pouvais point m'enfuir! J'étais scotché à Drago comme sa propre ombre! Depuis ma mort… Je ne savais par quel moyen, mais c'était le cas et quand j'essayais de le quitter ou de m'éloigner une sorte de champ magnétique me gardait contre lui!

« AH PUTAIN! » Cria la brune.

Un faible rire m'échappa et je lui crachai entre mes dent; « Ah tu t'es enfin défini triste conne! ».

Maintenant Drago grognait tel un animal en rut et il continua à avancer le bassin quémandant toujours plus de caresse de la part de la brune. Et elle, gémissant sous les doigts que son mari lui introduisait dans son intimité. Sous un dernier cri, ils jouirent de concert. Une tache apparue immédiatement sur le boxer vert de Drago.

Il tomba sur elle et roula ensuite sur le côté.

Rouvrant les yeux, Astoria s'assit de peine sur le lit et ouvrit le tiroir pour en sortir sa baguette. Elle fit rapidement disparaître sa robe de marié et révéla à Drago une lingerie digne d'un bordelle de luxe. Tout le petit kit! Un corsage rouge, un string assorti, des jarretelles, le porte-jarretelles et de même qu'un fouet.

« Un fouet? Mais elle est Sado! » Me dis-je!

Elle commença à jouer avec dans sa main, la frappant légèrement et voilà, elle fouetta l'air ce qui fit claquer les franges.

Je vis alors mon homme se lécher les lèvres comme aguiché par sa demoiselle. D'un sourire coquin et à la fois sadique, elle reprit sa baguette et dévêtit Drago tout en allant l'attacher aux barreaux du lit à baldaquin.

Le voyant à sa merci, elle grimpa sur le lit de manière dite « sensuelle » en balançant sa croupe de façon affriolante.

« Pfff… Pétasse! » Me dis-je en la regardant agir comme la pire des salopes. Je n'en revenais pas de voir Drago apprécier ce genre de « trucs ».

Quand le blond vit la brune se placer à côté de lui, il lui jeta un sourire espiègle. Doucement, elle commença à caresser le torse imberbe de Drago, des franges de son fouet. Puis, d'un geste sec, elle lui asséna un coup. Les franges claquèrent sur le peu blême de Drago et la rougeur vint faire un énorme contraste sur lui. Le petit cri qu'il avait retenu, sorti en souffle quand la brune s'approcha de sa bouche pour l'embrasser, mais se ravisa avec un sourire vil.

Puis, elle reprit sa baguette et tourna Drago sur le ventre en lui chuchotant;

« Tu aimes ça, ce que je te fais… En? Tu m'aime te sentir inférieur, Drago! »

D'un second coup de baguette, elle retira tous vêtements de Drago. Prenant un élan, elle claqua le fouet sur les fesses de Drago. Cette fois, il sortit un cri rauque et surhumain de la bouche du blond. L'ancien Serpentard commença à se débattre.

Et là, je vis quelque chose qui me répugna le plus haut point. Pourquoi? Simplement, parce que Drago ne m'avais jamais laissé aller si loin dans nos ébats.

Astoria prit son fouet du sens inverse et le fit pénétrer dans le derrière de MON homme. Drago commença à se débattre plus fortement et à grogner tel un animal en cage. Elle grimpa sur son dos pour le stabiliser et fit de large cercle du manche de son fouet dans le cul du blond.

« Jouis pour moi, mon Prince! » Cria-t-elle d'une voix pleine de désire contenu.

« TA GUEULE SALOPE! » Criai-je à mon tour!

Pourquoi fallait-il que j'assiste à pareille torture? Qu'avais-je fait au Seigneur pour mériter ça? Il aurait pu me coller à Potter au pire, mais pas Drago et cette pute!

Quand Drago s'affaissa sur le lit dans un dernier cri de jouissance, je su qu'il était vraiment fou. Se faire « fourrer » par un fouet et aimer? Pour moi c'est une pratique complètement folle!

Le pire c'est que ce n'était pas fini! Car elle continua de fouetter les fesses du blond avec son truc et non remis de sa jouissance, le pauvre ne fit que grogner sans se débattre. Il resta là à se faire flageller les fesses par sa « Dominatrice ».

Quand Astoria commença à voir du sang apparaître sur les fesses rougies de Drago, elle arrêta et descendit du lit. Elle laissa Drago là et parti à la cuisine. Je la perdis de vu, mais je su qu'elle allait là-bas seulement par l'écoute de ses pas. Elle avait surement faim cette conne.

Horrifiée, je me levai et monter sur le lit pour toucher le visage couvert de sueur de cet homme que j'avais toujours aimé et que j'aimais toujours.

En touchant son doux visage, je sentis un frisson me passer à travers le corps.

« Je t'aime, mon ange… »

Puis, je vis une unique larme couler sur la joue de Drago. Ensuite, j'entendis un faible;

« Tu me manques, Pansy… S'aurais dû être toi sur le parvis de l'autel… Tu étais ma femme…»

À ses paroles, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes et je ne les retins pas.

« Je t'aime… » Lui dis-je entre deux sanglots.

_Bien sûr, ce soir-là, Drago ne m'entendit jamais… Mais j'avais su qu'il ne l'aimait pas, elle… Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais ses parents m'avaient trouvé une remplaçante pour poursuivre les générations. J'aurais dû être celle qu'il chérirait nuits et jours, mais le destin n'en voulait pas ainsi._

_C'est ce soir-là que je compris que ce jour avait été mon heure… J'étais morte, mais je ne pouvais rien y changer…_

_Et cette nuit-là je disparue complètement. Je n'étais plus une âme errante, en_ _peine._

_Je savais qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais sa Promise, mais chaque âme sœur fini par se retrouver, non?_

_En tout cas, je l'espère…_

* * *

**_Alors? Vous avez versé une larme? Votre opinion compte pour moi! Une review les amis?_**


End file.
